


Sorry For Misbehaving

by KnightoofRen_mypunkbitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ah dunno, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friendship, I cant speak english this well, Love/Hate, This is hungarian. Soory, im so bad at this, probably smut
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightoofRen_mypunkbitch/pseuds/KnightoofRen_mypunkbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa Carlysle egy átlagos, kissé bolondos egyetemista lány, aki furcsa se-veled-se-nélküled kapcsolatba kerül az elmondása szerint legrondább fiúval a planétán. Kylo Ren, hölgyeim és uraim. Nem, ez nem egy Star Wars sztori lesz, egész egyszerűen egy AU, amiben a fentebb említett úr szerepel. </p>
<p>Nos, öm... alapvetően nem mondanám, hogy túlzottan kreatív író lennék és nem is vagyok büszke azokra, amiket írok. Viszont eldöntöttem, hogy 2016-ban megteszek olyasmiket, amiket nem mertem volna, ez pedig többek közt az, hogy közzéteszek valamit az írásaim közül.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry For Misbehaving

Azt hiszem, ma jöttem rá, hogy ezt az egész fősuli dolgot nem gondoltam át. Ma már ez volt a kilencedik órám és legtöbbször a jegyzeteim készítése helyett élet-halál harcot vívtam az álommanó ellen. De nem, az a kis kretén nem akarta feladni és azt hiszem, ez nem csak velem volt így. Láttam pár diákot, akik rajtam kívül is igen laposakat pislogtak, ahogy Mr Warren próbálta érdekessé tenni nekünk a művészettörténelmet... kevés sikerrel. Néhányan már horkoltak is, ami sajnos bántóan visszhangzott a teremben. Néha persze fel-felocsúdtam, mikor beszállingóztak késők a terembe, de ilyesmi ritkán történt meg. Mr Warren nem szerette a késést, ezt pedig nyilvánosan a tudtunkra is adta minden tizedik óra elején, külön kiemelve. Azt mondta, aki késik, ne számítson arra, hogy egyáltalán átmegy nála a vizsgán. Persze, mindig akadnak olyanok, akik merészek és nem hisznek neki. Szegény Poppy, azóta se ment át. Pedig már csaknem két félév eltelt.  
Most például egy fekete hajú csávó rontott be a terembe, valami olyasmit morgott, hogy "sorry", aztán üres hely után kutatott az előadóban. Nyilván ő eddig még nem találkozott a tanárunkkal, mert akkor eszébe sem jutott volna ilyesmi. Vagy legalábbis bocsánatot kért volna.  Ahogy jobban szemügyre vettem, azt kell mondjam, hogy ilyen ronda srácot én még életemben nem láttam. Mármint, ez nem vicc, ez most halálosan komoly. Ekkora füleket dumbó is megirigyelt volna, még annak ellenére is, hogy a srác haja hosszú volt és részben eltakarta. Az orrát meg nyilvánvalóan eltörte, vagy ha nem, akkor a csontszerkezete genetikailag nem egy áldás. Mire észbe kaptam, a 190 cm magas fiú árnyéka tornyosult fölém, miközben álmos fejjel nézett le rám.  
\- **Leülök.** \- Nem kérdés volt. Azt hiszem nem is érdekelte a válaszom, mert már le is dobta magát, egy pohár gőzölgő kávét rakva az asztalra, amitől nekem azonnal beindult a nyáltermelésem. Kegyetlenség ilyet haldokló egyetemista szeme láttára tenni, mert nekem nem volt időm a kávégépnél kivárni a sort.  
\- **Meg. Fogok. Halni**. - ezt pedig komolyan is gondolhatta, mert legnagyobb döbbenetemre felbontott egy Monstert, hogy aztán a tartalma nagy részét a kávéjába önthesse. Szerintem nem volt százas a csávó, de muszáj volt röhögnöm, mert ezer éve nem láttam ilyen nyúzott arcot. Meg amúgy is, aki ilyen bizarr dolgokat megtesz az ébrenlétért, az nyilvánvalóan elszánt a tanulást illetően.  
\- **Azt látom. Szinte sugárzik belőled a halálvágy, égimeszelő -** ráztam meg a fejem rosszallóan. A becenév nem külön a számára lett hirtelen kitalálva, hozzám képest szinte mindenki langaléta volt. A magam 167 centijével azt hiszem, hogy nem tartozom azok közé, akik mások fölé tornyosulnak.  
\- **Puszta kézzel ölni tudnék még egy kis koffeinért.** \- közölte rekedtesen, miközben a kotyvalékba ivott. Meglehetősen kellemes volt a hangja és ha jobban megnéztem magamnak, a srác annyira ronda sem volt. De ehhez nagyon közelről meg kellett volna nézzem, az pedig feltűnt neki, ha az arcába mászok.  
\- **Én is, szóval azt hiszem, nincs biztonságban az élete, Mr...** \- nem tudtam a nevét, nem tudtam, hogy is fejezhetném be a mondatot. Ez elég ciki volt tőlem, szinte mindenkit ismertem név szerint, akikkel közös előadásokra jártunk... Ahhoz viszont, hogy megöljek valakit, nem szükséges a neve. Elég a jelenlétével megjutalmaznia.  
\- **Ren. Kylo Ren.** \- mosolyodott el halványan, nekem meg felszaladt a szemöldököm egészen a hajamig. Nem is létező név, mert Kyleról már hallottam, Kyloról még nem. És hát ez a Ren gyerek nem tűnt túl fenyegetőnek, hát nem is átalltam szóvá tenni a dolgot.  
\- **Mármint... Bocs, jól hallottam, Kyle?** \- tettettem, mintha nem lennék benne biztos, hogy jól értettem a nevét. Persze tisztán és érthetően mondta, szóval ez az eshetőség nem állt fent. Ő erre csak felmorrant, majd lekicsinylő pillantással végigmért, mintha bizony korlátozott szellemi képességekkel rendelkeznék. Zavartan kócos fekete tincseim közé túrtam, próbáltam elterelni a gondolataimat kellemesebb vizek felé.  
\- **Nem, aranyom, KylO. O-val, mint az obszcén, tudod, mint például ha azt mondom, hogy baszd meg.** \- forgatta a szemét, majd ismét inkább a papírpoharat tanulmányozta, amiben az energiabomba pihent. Hát szép, mellém ült, de itt anyáz mintha ő lenne a megváltó. Lehet, hogy jót tenne neki, ha megtépném a normáltalan, göndör fejét. Nem hiszem, hogy volt benne része mostanság. Pedig akár lehetett is volna, mert tényleg megérdemelte. Már éppen elkalandoztam volna másfelé, mikor ismét meghallottam a rekedtes hangot. - **Miért, neked mi a neved, boszorka?  
** Egy pillanatig az járt a fejemben, hogy vajon Mr Warrennek feltűnne-e, ha most nekiesnék a fiúnak és addig ütném, ameddig az amúgy is rosszul összeforrt orrcsontja szilánkosra nem törik. Végül arra jutottam, hogy valószínűleg igen és nem biztos, hogy annyira örülne neki, ha most elkezdenék jelenetet rendezni, tehát jobb lesz, ha inkább nem teszem.  Mély levegőt véve csillapítottam le magamban az indulatokat, majd ismét a szomszédomra pillantottam a nevetséges füleivel együtt.  
\- **A nevem Vanessa Carlysle, nem pedig boszorka, Dumbó, szóval ezt jobb, ha észben tartod. Különben az öled meglehetősen közeli barátságot köthet a kávéddal. Nem hiszem, hogy bármelyikük is örülne neki.** \- grimaszoltam, de még csak meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy kezet nyújtsak Mr én vagyok a megtestesült seggfejség-nek. Ma valahogy nem voltam a legjobb passzomban az ilyen idióta poénokhoz.  
\- **Mondhatnám, hogy ez egy gyönyörű barátság kezdete, Vanessa, de szerintem rövidesen majd többet akarsz tőlem a barátságnál.** \- közölte azzal a tipikus fellengzős hangszínnel, miközben kaján vigyort villantott rám, mintha már előre látná a jövőt, amiben én a karjaiba omlok. Hajajaj, Ren, te ezt nem gondoltad át alaposan.  
\- **Meglátjuk, Mr. Ren-des vagyok és szexi fiú. Meglátjuk.**

 


End file.
